1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid product dispensing device consisting of two components, i.e. that enables two different products to be dispensed.
"Different" products can either refer to products with different compositions or different concentrations of the same product.
2. Related Art
There are many examples, particularly when treating certain illnesses, where the utilization of a single product is not sufficient or does not provide satisfactory results for the treatment concerned. In order to improve the treatment it is often necessary to combine two different products or two different concentrations of the same product, meaning that the user must have two product dispensers available. This has a number of drawbacks, for instance the utilization of several dispensers increases the cost of the treatment. Also, when two different products are utilized, one must generally be dispensed before the other. There is a risk of confusion or error concerning which dispenser is chosen by the user and which could result in a lack of efficiency in the treatment should the products be interchanged and/or should the order in which the two different products are dispensed become confused. Moreover, the utilization of two dispensers is not user friendly and requires extra space that can also be problematic.